<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Lockdown Part. 1 by Mistress_of_Spellcraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082285">Hogwarts Lockdown Part. 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft'>Mistress_of_Spellcraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots and challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polycules, Queerplatonic Relationships, Triads, boredom relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Den Discord issued a contest for quarantine. This is my story that cam from that. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I already know I am doing a part two.</p>
<p>This is the story of a lockdown happening in Hogwarts during Harry's eighth year. Several students are stuck in the Room of Requirement. What might happen in there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Susan Bones/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/his asexual self, Tracey Davis/Hannah Abbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots and challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hogwarts Lockdown Part. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts">Writers_Den_Discord</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Returning to Hogwarts to repeat the year the war took from them was an unique experience. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, and Faye were the Gryffindors to return. Even fewer returned amongst the other houses. Terry, Padma, Anthony, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie, Draco, Daphne, Tracy, Theo, and Blaise rounded out those returning to Hogwarts that year. It was during the first week back that Harry decided that they needed to learn from the past. Slowly, and using his old DA members he gathered his year together. He personally went to the Slytherins one day at lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Potter? Not getting enough attention in the Lion’s den.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy, and other eighth years, I am here to offer a challenge and an opportunity. The opportunity is to join myself and the other eighth years on a venture to improve Hogwarts for future students. The challenge is that we lay aside the past and do this together. If you accept, please join us Friday night on the seventh floor in front of the portrait of the man trying to teach trolls to dance. If you don’t, no hard feelings, but it would be a chance to show the younger students that your past and your house need not define you. Hope to see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it was any other table, a few mouths would probably have been hanging open. As it was Draco looked around at his fellow Slytherins with a raised eyebrow. He knew they would pretty much follow him on this decision, but they would be discussing it thoroughly. For now he signalled later, and they went about their meal as usual. Over the next few days Draco met with them in groups and as individuals. The consensus was that they were tired of Slytherins being seen as evil just for being Slytherins. If Potter was giving them a way to end the vicious cycle, then they were going to take it. Friday night came quickly and saw all of the Slytherins climbing up the many stairs from the dungeon. When they got there, they found all of the Gryffindors minus Seamus and Faye. Padma, Anthony, Susan and Hannah joined them from the other houses. Harry stepped forward to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, all of you for coming. I wish everyone had joined us, but it seems some hurts still run a little deep. Hopefully, what we are trying to do will change that. To those who were DA, you know where we are. To the Slytherins, other than Draco, welcome to the Room of Requirement. This is our new safe space. Here we can open up, share, and try to move towards more unity between the houses. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~A few weeks later~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it had gone, every Friday the group met up. They were trying to start up several clubs to further school unity. Harry had made the DA public and was teaching duelling and helping with defense. Draco had started a chess club. The Patils had started a fashion club. Theo, Hermione, and Tracey set up several study groups for different years and subjects. They were working on possibly setting up a school newspaper, as well as a few other sports clubs. Now they were meeting again. They had decided to make it a small celebration for what they had achieved so far. Harry found it interesting how well they were working together. It helped ease and hurt left over from the war. They had all been children, children forced to grow up too soon and fight in a war most of the adults in wizarding Britain had hid from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party went on for a few hours. Everyone interacted amongst each other, you could even see that some parties were interested in each other. Making eyes at each other, cozying up to each other, and in the case of Hannah and Tracey, openly snogging. The night wore on and Theo was the first to try to leave. He tried that is, until the door refused to budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are one of you lot pulling a prank? The door won’t open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could reply the booming voice of the Headmistress could be heard through the whole room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“To the students and faculty of Hogwarts. The school is now on lockdown. We do not currently have a reason why. House elves will be available to bring food and clothing. They will also provide bedding if no staff are there to transfigure items. I will be announcing new information as it becomes available. Please do not panic, we are not under attack. Get some rest, and we will have more news come morning.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that answers what happened with the door. So how many rooms am I asking for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked about the room. He had conjured the room so he was in control of it. There were fourteen students stuck in here. However, some of them may want to bunk up. He wouldn’t put it past people, in fact, this might give him a chance to approach a couple someones he had an eye on. Pulling together his courage, he decided to approach them at this time while people discussed rooms. Luckily the two were talking to each other. He gulped as he stepped up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, hey Nev, Daphne, so I was going to ask the two of you to accompany on a date next Hogsmeade visit, a-and if the lockdown lifts I would still like that. However, with the lockdown going on, would, umm, would...you...want to room with me. It’s fine if you say no, I understand if that is a bit fast. I just want you to know, I’m interested in you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nev looked at Harry with a blush forming on his face. Daphne merely raised an eyebrow before turning to Nev with her lips turning up in a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well love, do we take your crush’s offer?” It was Harry’s turn to blush, he hadn’t known the two were already a couple, or that Nev had a crush on him in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were already seeing each other. I’ll just leave…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t finish that thought Potter. Nev has had a crush on you for forever, and I find you appealing myself. We take this at our own pace, and we communicate openly and honestly. Triads and even larger polycules are not frowned upon by wixen. I am sure Neville will agree, but I think we can give this a shot. What do you say Po...Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly agreed before going to gather room assignments from the rest of them. It seems he wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the Room’s limitations. Which was really just no food, but they didn’t want to test how far the room could spread. Plus, they were all barely over the cusp of adulthood. It was high time they started getting serious. Hermione informed him she would be rooming with Susan, Draco, and Blaise. He gave her a warm smile at seeing how pleased she looked. Tracey and Hannah obviously wanted their own space, as did Dean and Padma, as well as Anthony and Parvati. That left Theo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ace, but I really don’t want to be alone, if I can join a room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked over and threw an arm over the equally tall boy’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can bunk with us, mate. We promise nothing will happen in bed with you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the rooming situation all settled, Harry asked for small apartments for everyone with a joint kitchen and sitting area. Otherwise every group had their own bedroom and bathroom facilities. Harry was a bit more confident as they got ready for bed that evening. The house elves had brought everyone's trunks to the proper room. He slipped into the bathroom to change and finish his nightly routine. He stepped out in a pair of green cotton sleep pants. Neville had the same idea except his were gold. Daphne was wearing a silk nighty that left very little to the imagination and Harry had to compose himself quickly. He walked over to Neville and gave him a chaste kiss before turning to Daphne and doing the same. He smiled when Nev and Daphne then shared a slightly deeper kiss. Daphne ended up in the center of the bed with Neville at her back and Harry to her front. It went great until Harry had a nightmare in the middle of the night waking the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry...I’ll ask the Room for another bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Harry could move, he was wrapped in two sets of arms. One set was strong and had pulled him into a firm chest. The other set was soft and started stroking his hair and planting soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok Harry, we’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes, but he let himself be held and cared for until he drifted back off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning hadn’t had much in the way of news. Neither had the next week. It was part way through the second week in the room, when they got word that a new and more vicious strain of wizarding flu had been discovered. It was still unsure how it was transferring and it looked like they would be stuck for a while. Each group felt like they were getting closer and all those stuck in the Room felt like they were bonding. The Muggleborns and Halfbloods started teaching the Purebloods games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. The truth or dare game turned into a discussion of home lives and childhoods. Harry realized he wasn’t the only one with a subpar life. It seemed Draco, Neville, Daphne, and Theo all talked about the abuse and pressures they had faced, making them all grow up too fast and never really having a childhood. The conversation stopped and all heads turned to Hermione after a suggestion she gave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I just said why not use a de-aging potion. Draco and I can make it. We can set it up so you age gradually and if the lockdown ends before you age fully, we can have an antidote standing by. We have enough adults here to be your mums and dads. The Room can provide all our needs and we can ask the house elves for proper food. Then you can have normal childhoods. It could be fun and therapeutic. So, all we gotta decide is who gets which kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the surprise fell away, the group thought it was a great idea. They decided Theo would stay with Dean and Padma. Harry and Daphne would spend their new childhood with Hermione, Blaise and Susan. Tracey and Hannah cooed over getting Neville as their little boy, and Draco seemed happy to get Anthony and Parvati. It took a few days to brew the potion and its antidote to have on standby. Hermione took over control of the room as little Harry would not be able to. The five gave their potions a look, then looked at each other. Harry thrust his forward and the others got the hint and clinked them all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottoms up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>